Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye is one of The Jackson 5 songs and singles in the albums, Maybe Tomorrow and Greatest Hits. This song was recorded by the Jackson 5 and was written by Clifton Davis. Early American copies were released with a special picture sleeve carrying the inscription: See The Jackson 5 on ABC-TV Special Diana! April 18th 1971. It's featured in the Jackson 5ive episode, A Rare Pearl. Cited by Michael, in the early 1970s, as one of his three favourite songs he had recorded for Motown, along with ABC and I'll Be There.http://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=324 Lyrics *Never can say goodbye *No, no, no, no, I never can say goodbye * *Even though the pain and heartache *Seem to follow me wherever I go *Though I tried, tried to hide my feelings *They always seem to show *Then you try to say you’re leaving me *And I always have to say no *Tell me why is it so *That I never can say goodbye *No, no, no, no, no, I never can say goodbye * *Every time I think I’ve had enough *And start heading for the door *There’s a very strange vibration *That piercing me right to the core *It says turn around you fool *You know you love her more and more *Tell me why is it so *Don’t wanna let you go * *I never can say you goodbye, girl *(Never can say goodbye, girl) *Ooh ooh baby *(Don’t wanna let you go, girl) *I never can say goodbye *No, no, no, no, no, no *I never can say you goodbye, girl *(Never can say goodbye, girl) *Ooh ooh *(Don’t wanna let you go, girl) *I never can say goodbye *No, no, no, no, no, no * *Never can say goodbye *No, no, no, no, I never can say goodbye * *I keep thinking that our problems *Soon are all gonna work out *But there’s that same unhappy feeling *And there’s that anguish, there’s that doubt *It’s the same old dizzy hang up *Can’t do with you or without *Tell me why is it so *Don’t wanna let you go * *I never can say you goodbye, girl *(Hey babe) *Ooh ooh baby *(Don’t wanna let you go, girl) *I never can say goodbye *No, no, no, no, no, no *I never can say you goodbye, girl *(Never can say goodbye, girl) *Ooh *(Hey babe) *I never can say goodbye *No, no, no, no, no, no In Maybe Tomorrow This song is the 3rd song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Maybe_Tomorrow_%28album%29 In Greatest Hits This song is the 3rd song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Greatest_Hits Charts It hit no.1 on the R&B singles chart and no.2 on the Hot 100 in the US, but stalled at no.33 in the UK. Performances It was promoted on the group's TV special and The Flip Wilson Show in the US in 1971, and performed by the Jackson 5 on The Tonight Show (hosted by Johnny Carson) in April 1974, and by the Jacksons on their own TV series in 1976. Trivia #This song was originally intended for the Supremes. #An adult solo version by Michael was scheduled to feature on the shelved compilation, Decade 1980-1990 - remains unreleased. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Maybe Tomorrow songs Category:The Jackson 5 songs